Simbol
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Semuanya masih kelabu. Berbagai tanda tanya yang menghantu tak bisa membawanya ke titik terang. Keputusan harus diambil untuk menemui jawaban pasti, apapun itu meskipun beresiko. Ya, semua bergantung pada dirimu sendiri./Mind to RnR?


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Simbol by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Semuanya masih kelabu. Berbagai tanda tanya yang menghantu tak bisa membawanya ke titik terang. Keputusan harus diambil untuk menemui jawaban pasti, apapun itu meskipun beresiko. Ya, semua bergantung pada dirimu sendiri./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: A bit Out of Character, Boy x Boy, typos as always, etc.**

**Dimohon jangan terpengaruh dengan summary. Terima kasih.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman Mikoto, Yata Misaki, tanpa alasan yang jelas mendatangi apartemen Fushimi dengan tampang _zombie_ dan kantung mata sebagai hiasan. Sampai sebulan setelahnya, Yata Misaki masih tetap tinggal di apartemen mini nan mewah itu. Fushimi tak mempermasalahkan, malah sebaliknya, dia merasa seperti bernostalgia, meskipun Fushimi sendiri sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan Yata saat ini. Pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Fushimi sendiri, antara lega dan khawatir. Lega karena bisa bersama orang yang ia sayangi, khawatir karena ketidakberesan Yata sendiri.

Bahkan saat Fushimi pulang larut malam setelah kerja, Yata terlelap di kasurnya, nyaman sekali. Tak ingin membangunkan malaikatnya, Fushimi pergi ke ruang tamu dan memilih tidur di sana.

Dini hari, di mana kehidupan hanya sebatas tikus dan kecoa saja, Yata beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti. Meski pemanas sudah dinyalakan, dingin masih saja terasa, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Dalam keremangan cahaya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati.

Yata sadar, sebenarnya, semenjak—bahkan sebelum—Fushimi pulang kerja, Yata sama sekali tidak tidur. Itu hanya _acting_. Bahkan _acting_-nya yang payah itu bisa mengelabuhi Fushimi Saruhiko yang notabene ber-IQ tinggi.

Yata sampai di ruang tamu. Masih dalam kondisi minim cahaya, Yata dapat langsung menemukan sosok Fushimi terlelap di atas sofa. Memang pantas dengan julukan Yatagarasu yang bermata tajam. Yata mendekat dengan selimut panjang yang sebagian terseret di lantai yang dingin. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai dekat dengan sofa. Mengamati baik-baik sosok yang selalu ia panggil 'monyet' terlelap dalam damai, kontras dengan sifat aslinya. Masih dengan pakaian kerja dan _coat_ Scepter 4 yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

'Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini?'

Yata masih bertahan mengamati wajah Fushimi yang tenang. Tangannya menggapai wajah Fushimi dan memainkan rambut _dark-blue_-nya yang jatuh ke wajah. Tanpa ia sadari perbuatannya membuat si empu mengerang dan berpindah posisi nyaman, kemudian muncul gumaman dari bibir Fushimi.

"Ugh ... Misaki..."

Hening.

Yata terdiam dan berhenti memainkan poni Fushimi. Wajah Fushimi yang seperti tak terganggu dengan perlakuan Yata membuatnya bergumam.

'Mengapa dia terlihat sangat berbeda?'

Yata menyelimuti Fushimi dengan sisa selimut yang terulur di lantai. Membuat pemuda berambut _dark-blue_ itu lebih hangat. Yata meraih tangan Fushimi, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Memberi Fushimi tambahan kehangatan, kemudian dia kembali terlelap.

**-K Project-**

Pagi datang. Kicauan burung pagi mengusik telinga dan mimpi indahnya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah korden yang setengah tertutup mengenai kelopak matanya, membuat tidurnya makin terganggu. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan mencoba beradaptasi, namun ia enggan beranjak bangkit. Ia masih nyaman dalam posisi tidurnya.

Begitu pandangan matanya telah normal, barulah ia sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia segera bangkit dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat tidur Fushimi, dengan selimut yang semalam ia gunakan untuk berbagi bersama Fushimi.

Yata duduk di tepi kasur, keadaannya belum dalam fase normal. Sisa-sisa mimpi semalam masih tercetak di wajahnya, meski ia sendiri tak ingat telah bermimpi apa. Indahkah? Burukkah? Atau... kosong?

Tapi, siapa peduli.

Ia melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam delapan pagi. Yata terdiam sambil mengucek sebelah matanya, kemudian menguap lebar. Kedua kakinya meraih _surippa _(#1) dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk menemui Fushimi. Biasanya jam kerjanya dimulai pukul sembilan dan dia baru bersiap lima menit sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai dan biasanya saat ini ia sedang mengerjakan laporan yang harus ia serahkan hari ini. Benar-benar pemalas!

Begitu sampai dapur, Yata hanya menemukan secarik kertas dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat di atas meja makan. Sudah pasti itu dari Fushimi yang berkata harus berangkat pagi dan menyuruhnya menghabiskan makanan. Memang jam berapa dia bangun?

Yata hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian ia duduk dan mengamati bubur yang berisi beberapa jenis sayuran, seperti bubur _nanakusa_ (#2). Ia tahu kalau Fushimi itu anti-sayuran dan segala macam kawan-kawannya, namun ia tak harus memasukkan berbagai macam makanan yang ia benci ke dalam makanannya. Sedikit menggerutu, tapi toh ia makan juga, asal Fushimi tak memberinya segelas susu sapi segar saja. Ugh! Membayangkan bentuknya saja sudah membuat Yata muntah. Untunglah Fushimi tahu seleranya.

Yata selesai makan, cucian juga sudah beres. Yata kembali dalam kehidupan yang abu-abu. Kehidupan Yata selama sebulan terakhir ini bagaikan hidup segan matipun enggan, bagaikan manusia tanpa masa depan. Semenjak kepergian Mikoto dan beberapa anggota Homra yang lebih memilih mencar mencari kehidupan lain—kecuali Kusanagi dan Anna yang masih setia di bar. Meski kadang kala mereka masih berkumpul dalam suatu reuni kecil, layaknya kawan lama yang melepas rindu.

Tapi semua itu tak membuat kesedihan yang dirasakan Yata menghilang, namun ia malah merasa lebih kesepian semenjak kepergian orang yang ia sayangi. Dari Fushimi, Totsuka dan Mikoto yang seolah menyusul kepergian Totsuka. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hatinya, semacam permainan _puzzle_ yang belum terselesaikan dan ia harus mencari sendiri _puzzle_ tersebut. Satu-satunya tempat dalam benaknya saat itu hanyalah Fushimi, sampai ia menemukan kotak pandora itu ia akan tinggal di sini.

Yata berjalan menuju wastafel kemudian mengalirkan air dan membasuh mukanya. Rasa dingin dan segar membasahi kulitnya, sensasinya bagaikan _oase_ di tengah Gurun Sahara. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Beberapa tetes air masih tersisa dan memilih turun mengikuti alur wajahnya. Ia masih memperhatikan wajahnya dalam cermin., benar-benar seperti manusia _madesu_. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada dada sebelah kiri, di mana dulu tercetak simbol Homra. Simbol kebanggaannya. Ia memperlihatkan bagian yang menjadi tempat kebanggaannya. Hilang, sama sekali tanpa bekas. Simbol kebanggaannya hanya tinggal kenangan.

"_Kebanggaanmu sudah hilang, Misaki."_

"Hah?" Yata teringat kata-kata itu, juga kejadian Fushimi membakar simbol kebanggaannya masih tergambar dengan jelas. "Sial!"

Yata kembali membasuh wajahnya. Menghilangkan kegalauan dalam hatinya. Namun tetap saja, bayangan wajah Fushimi ketika merasakan panas menjalari kulitnya terlihat jelas. Simbol yang tergores, aroma daging yang terbakar juga wajah Fushimi lebih menampakkan psikopat kehilangan harapan.

"Apakah simbolnya juga menghilang? Apakah bekas luka itu masih ada?" itu yang dipikirkan Yata saat ini. Jawabannya masih kelabu dalam otaknya.

**-K Project-**

Malam kembali tiba. Entah sejak kapan Yata terlelap di atas sofa, ditambah dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya. Yata membuka mata dan matanya langsung tertuju pada jam dinding. Pukul sembilan malam. Ia bangkit dan menyadari seseorang juga terlelap di sampingnya. Itu Fushimi, jelas sekali. Bahkan pakaiannya masih berseragam Scepter 4. Yata memperhatikan tangannya yang tertaut dengan tangan Fushimi. Hangat. Perasaan yang sama saat mereka masih berstatus pelajar. Entah sejak kapan, Yata melupakan perasaan ini. Tanpa ia sadari muncul rona merah di pipinya.

"Ngh? Misaki?" Fushimi terbangun. Cepat-cepat Yata kembali tidur dan menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut. "Misaki?" Fushimi kebingungan dengan reaksi Yata yang tiba-tiba.

"_U-urusai_!" teriaknya. Fushimi makin kebingungan, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Pemuda berambut _dark-blue_ itu menghela napas dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Misaki, makananmu ada di meja." suara Fushimi yang terasa makin menjauh. Yata sedikit mengintip dari balik selimut. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Fushimi yang sedang melepas setengah kemejanya hingga terlihat tubuh Fushimi yang ramping namun atletis. Wajah Yata langsung mendidih melihat pemandangan itu.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!" teriak Yata sambil menahan semburat merah. Fushimi hanya memandang heran ke arah Yata.

"Eh? Aku mau mandi, Misaki~, Misaki mau ikut?" goda Fushimi begitu melihat semburat merah di wajah Yata dan kali ini makin merah.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriaknya dan langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak lama kemudian hanya terdengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Yata masih bersembunyi di balik selimut, kemudian dia keluar dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tenang—terkecuali bunyi air yang keluar dari _shower_. Ia mengambil mangkuk kecil yang tertutup dan membukanya. _Miso soup_, dan masih panas. Perlahan ia memakannya, karena memang perutnya sudah protes minta diisi.

Yata selesai dengan makanannya saat itu pula, Fushimi juga selesai mandi. Pemuda itu keluar kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada dan sehela handuk melingkar di leher. Yata hampir tersedak teh botol yang dia minum.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Setidaknya pakai bajumu, Saru!" ujar Yata sambil memalingkan muka. Fushimi hanya tersenyum kecil, namun tak terlihat oleh Yata.

"Bukankah dulu kita sering seperti ini, Misaki?" kata Fushimi sambil memakai baju kasualnya. Membuat pemuda mantan anggota HOMRA itu terlihat lebih santai dan ... keren.

Yata sempat melirik ke arah Fushimi saat pemuda itu memakai kemeja biasa, sebuah simbol di dada kirinya terlihat dengan jelas. Bukan, itu bukan simbol HOMRA yang selama ini terpatri di dadanya. Itu adalah simbol luka Fushimi, lebih tepatnya luka di hatinya.

Yata tak bisa mendefinisikan dengan yakin itu luka dalam artian konotasi atau denotasi. Terlepas dari benar atau tidak, Yata selalu merasa kalau luka itu lebih tepat masuk ke artian konotasi. Ia selalu memikirkannya semenjak Fushimi memutuskan hengkang dari HOMRA dengan membakar tanda kebanggaannya.

Ada ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan Fushimi ketika ia mengatakan kepergiannya dari HOMRA. Yata merasa ada alasan lain dibalik perginya Fushimi dari HOMRA dan lebih memilih bersama dengan geng Biru itu.

Tapi semua itu, semua yang telah Yata reka-reka sejak lama, sama sekali tak membawanya pada titik terang.

Bahkan semenjak ditinggal Totsuka dan Mikoto, serta keputusannya kembali kepada Fushimi, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Yata dengan Fushimi yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Malah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Padahal selama ini Yata selalu menggembor-gemborkan kalau ia akan membunuh Fushimi kalau bertemu dengannya, nyatanya sekarang, saat ini ia selalu membutuhkan keberadaan Fushimi. Entah itu saat cuaca cerah atau hujan badai sekalipun. Saat suka maupun duka. Ia tak bisa melupakan Fushimi Saruhiko begitu saja.

Menghapus namanya sama dengan menghapus semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama, baik sebelum mereka masuk HOMRA atau setelah Fushimi keluar dari HOMRA.

Tak terasa, matanya terasa panas dan kemudian setetes air jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia menangis. Ya, menangis. Menangis karena manusia di hadapannya, menangis karena ia tak bisa menemukan titik terang yang ia cari selama ini.

"Misaki?" Fushimi berbalik, meninggalkan cokelat panas yang baru saja ia seduh karena mendengar isakan Yata.

"Jangan ke sini!" teriak Yata sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut dan terus menangis tanpa suara. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah. Yatagarasu, tangan kanan—mantan—pemimpin terhebat HOMRA, Suoh Mikoto, menangis di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sahabat?

Benarkah dia masih menganggap Fushimi sebagai sahabat? Apakah Fushimi juga masih menganggapnya sahabat?

Yata masih menangis dalam diam. Kadang terdengar isakan yang tertahan.

Fushimi tak bisa tinggal diam, apalagi melihat Yata dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini. Bukan Yata yang selama ini dia kenal. Yata yang selalu periang, Yata yang temperamen, Yata yang selalu memancarkan merah menyala, Yata yang selalu semangat, Yata yang gampang digoda, dan Yata yang selalu bersinar. Kini berubah.

Fushimi mendekat, kemudian membawa tubuh Yata ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan Yata yang sedang kacau. Ia menduga akar dari masalahnya adalah ia masih tak bisa menerima kepergian Suoh Mikoto dan untuk itu dia melarikan diri ke Fushimi.

"Menangis lah, asal itu membuat Misaki membaik."

Fushimi agaknya masih kesal karena Yata datang kepadanya karena Suoh Mikoto. Semua yang telah ia korbankan, hingga ia harus merelakan berpisah dengan Yata setelah berpikir matang-matang tentang keputusan yang sangat beresiko itu.

Namun, apapun yang terjadi Yata tetaplah Yata. Kalaupun ia dibenci selamanya itu tak masalah, asalkan Yata selalu memperhatikannya. Meskipun selama ini ia selalu tersakiti karena dirinya yang tak berani melangkah.

Benar. Itu memang luka yang selama ini Fushimi rasakan dan Yata yang tak pernah menyadari luka yang Fushimi rasakan.

"Kenapa?"

Mereka masih dalam posisi pelukan saat Yata mencoba berkata sesuatu. Isak tangis membuat suaranya parau. Hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan menjadi tertahan.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini suara Yata mulai membaik, namun masih tersisa isakan di dalamnya. Fushimi mengeratkan pelukan. Membawa Yata dalam keharuman tubuh Fushimi yang selama ini ia lupakan.

Isak tangis Yata mulai menghilang, pemuda bermanik _hazel_ itu melepas pelukan Fushimi—yang sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melakukannya—dan mengusap sisa air mata yang masih mengalir. Dibantu oleh Fushimi, air mata itu kini tinggal jejak di pipi Yata.

"Kenapa Saruhiko peduli padaku?"

"Huh?" Fushimi memiringkan kepalanya. Meski ia sendiri tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kenapa Saru tidak membiarkanku saja?" Fushimi diam. Membiarkan Yata menyelesaikan perkataannya secara utuh.

Yata mengingat bagaimana Fushimi memperlakukan dengan baik. Memberinya sarapan setiap pagi meski Fushimi harus berangkat kerja waktu subuh, membiarkannya tidur di kasurnya dan Fushimi yang memilih tidur di sofa.

Fushimi sendiri yang tak pernah protes bahkan membiarkan Yata berkeliaran atau mengutak-atik apartemennya—yang di beberapa tempat memajang foto Yata.

"Bukankah aku selalu ingin membunuhmu kalau kita bertatap muka?" Yata menunduk, sama sekali tak mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Fushimi. "Bisa saja 'kan kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk membunuhmu saat kau lengah?"

"Tak apa ... jika Misaki mau membunuhku." ujar Fushimi enteng. Yata mengangkat kepala dan berusaha memandang manik kehitaman itu. Sama sekali tak ada rasa takut.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang Misaki mau membunuhku, silahkan saja, asal itu membuat Misaki lega dan tersenyum kembali." kata Fushimi sambil membelai lembut pipi kanan Yata, "tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin Misaki tak akan melakukannya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kupikir, Misaki datang padaku karena masalah Mikoto-_san_-mu."

Yata terdiam. Ada rasa ingin menghajar monyet di depannya karena sudah membawa nama Mikoto di sini. Namun, ia juga sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Ia datang ke tempat Fushimi karena tak ada lagi orang yang peduli. Perlahan, semuanya berubah. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia datangi hanyalah Fushimi.

"Memang benar, aku datang ke sini karena aku tak bisa menerima kepergian Mikoto-_san_—"

Fushimi menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Yata. Kembali rasa sakit itu kumat saat mendengar Yata menyebut nama Mikoto. Tapi dia adalah seorang aktor, ya seorang aktor yang mampu menyembunyikan tabiat aslinya. Sebisanya ia tak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sebagai seorang pengkhianat HOMRA—atau sekedar sebagai Fushimi Saruhiko.

"—Tapi, meskipun saat ini aku sudah bisa menerimanya, ada hal lain yang menggangguku." Yata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi—" Yata mengambil jeda, tubuhnya bergetar, "sekeras apapun aku berpikir aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan Kusanagi-_san_ dan Anna tak bisa membantuku, 'Masalah itu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikannya, Yata-_chan_,' begitu katanya." Ia kembali terisak, namun tak ada reaksi dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus bertanya kemana, hanya Saruhiko yang ada dalam pikiranku, berharap aku dapat pencerahan. Namun yang kudapat hanya tanda tanya yang masih menghantui. Aku selalu marah kalau mengingat kau membakar simbol HOMRA di hadapanku dan akhirnya membuatku dendam ingin membunuhmu. Tapi—" Yata kembali mengambil jeda.

"—Tapi setelah semua yang sudah kulalui bersama Saruhiko, entah itu saat masih sekolah, di HOMRA atau bertengkar antar _clan_, kalau menginat hal itu, aku selalu ragu dengan tujuanku. Nyatanya aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan saat Saruhiko keluar dari HOMRA, kenapa Saruhiko keluar dari HOMRA dan kenapa aku masih tak bisa menerima kepergianmu dari HOMRA."

Setetes air jatuh dari pipi Yata, ia kembali menangis. Namun Fushimi masih terpaku dengan semua yang diucapkan Yata. Pertama kalinya dia mendengar ungkapan perasaan Yata—sepanjang itu—setelah sekian lama dipendam.

"Hiks—Apa yang harus kulakukan, Saru." katanya sambil menahan isak tangis. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yata beralih meraihnya dalam pelukan. Membiarkan pemuda itu menangis, sampai air matanya tak mampu lagi ia keluarkan.

Yata masih terisak, namun perasaannya saat Fushimi memeluknya memberinya kenyamanan. Aroma tubuh Fushimi yang menguar seperti _aromatheraphy_ yang menenangkan jiwa. Seperti inikah Fushimi yang ia lupakan selama ini?

"_Baka no Misaki_." bisik Fushimi seraya mengeratkan pelukan.

"Apa maksudmu!" Yata ingin marah dan melepaskan pelukan, namun kekuatan Fushimi jauh lebih besar untuk Yata lawan.

Akhirnya Fushimi melepas pelukan dan menatap lekat iris _hazel_ yang masih menyimpan setetes air di sudut matanya. Fushimi terkekeh pelan dan berkata, "Misaki selalu bodoh, ya."

"Apa kata—m"

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan ringan cukup berhasil menghentikan aksi Yata untuk memukul Fushimi dengan botol _ocha_. Tak berlangsung lama, setelah Yata menyadarinya ia membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau tak menyadari arti dari semua yang kaukatakan tadi, Misaki?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Kau tak mengerti juga setelah aku menciummu barusan?"

Yata bungkam dengan wajah memerah. Dilihat dari reaksinya ia sudah mengerti, namun sifat _tsundere_-nya selalu menjadi penghalangnya berkata jujur. Atau kemungkinan lain, dia memang belum mengerti sama sekali?

Kalau kemungkinan kedua benar terjadi, itu sudah terlalu kelewatan.

"A-aku sama sekali tak menger—"

"Makanya kau ini bodoh, Misaki!"

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu, _baka Saru_!" kemarahannya memuncak, "dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!" Yata benar-benar ingin memukul monyet satu ini dengan sebotol _ocha_, kalau perlu satu kardus. "Kau tak tahu betapa malunya aku mengatakan itu semua!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Fushimi menghela napas, namun terselip senyuman bahagia di wajahnya—dan Yata masih tak menyadarinya. "Haruskah aku memperkosamu hingga kau sadar."

Yata benar-benar harus membeli dua kardus botol _ocha_ untuk memukul monyet satu ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, monyet mesum!" teriaknya. Kemarahannya makin memuncak karena Fushimi makin mempermainkannya. Wajahnya merona karena marah dan malu.

Fushimi segera meraih Yata dan memeluknya untuk meredakan amarah si Yatagarasu. Agaknya Yata masih kesal, dilihat dari reaksinya yang ingin lepas dari pelukan Fushimi, tapi Fushimi tak bergeming. Dia malah mempererat pelukan hingga Yata berhenti memberontak.

"_Suki da yo_." bisik Fushimi di telinga Yata. Yata kembali bungkam, wajahnya langsung memerah, tapi untungnya wajahnya tersembunyi di dada Fushimi.

_Suki_? Yata tak pernah berpikir kalau suka adalah sebuah kata di balik semua tanda tanya yang menghantuinya. Tapi benarkah perasaan itu adalah suka. Selama ini ia selalu menyukai Fushimi sebagai sahabat namun perasaan suka dalam artian lain baginya—semacam masih abu-abu. Sulit dijelaskan.

"Masih belum mengerti, Misaki?"

"A-aku... aku tak tahu, Saru." ucapnya sambil bergelayut manja pada dada Fushimi. Ia selalu nyaman bila dipeluk Fushimi seperti itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa lega dan _plong_ setelah mendengar Fushimi mengatakan hal itu.

"Makanya, sudah kukatakan kau ini bodoh dan _tsundere_."

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi!"

Fushimi melepas pelukan dan menatap lekat mata Yata. Mata itu begitu indah untuk dialihkan. Yata ikut menatap iris _dark-blue_ Fushimi. Ada perasaan lain saat menatap mata Fushimi. Debaran jantungnya makin cepat berdetak, juga rasanya ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Saru—"

"Misa—"

'Dzing!'

'DOR'

Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yata berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju balkon apartemen disusul oleh Fushimi. Kelap-kelip kembang api mewarnai langit malam. Satu per satu meluncur seperti kecebong, meledak membentuk rangkaian bunga dan bentuk unik lainnya kemudian menghilang.

Sekian lama mereka terpaku hingga samar-samar terdengar teriakan "_Happy New Year_" di ujung sana, bersamaan dengan letusan kembang api ke seratus.

Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi dengan pandangan heran. "_Happy New Year_?" tanyanya. Fushimi menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala, pertanda mengiyakan keheranan Yata.

"Aku-aku tak sadar kalau ini sudah tahun baru." katanya dengan sedikit tertawa. Tawa yang seolah mengejek kebodohannya.

Fushimi memutar tubuh Yata hingga menghadapnya. Sekali lagi, mata mereka bertemu. "Misaki." panggil Fushimi lirih. Yata meneguk ludah, karena tatapan Fushimi seakan menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya tergoda untuk terus menatapnya. "Maukah kau memulai kehidupan baru bersamaku?"

Yata menahan napas mendengar pernyataan Fushimi. baginya itu seperti sebuah lamaran.

Namun akhirnya Yata menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja, _baka Saru_!"

Kemudian, sebuah kisah baru akan terukir.

**-K Project-**

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

**Notes:**

**1# surippa: sandal rumah**

**2# nanakusa: bubur yang berisi tujuh macam sayuran, biasanya dimakan pada tanggal 7 Januari sebagai perayaan tahun baru di Jepang. (info lebih lengkap silahkan browsing di wikipedia atau google.)**

**Saya tahu ini terlampau OOC untuk Fushimi yang—menurut saya—cenderung yandere-tsundere dan Yata yang selalu tsundere.**

**Saya ingin membuat fic SaruMi tapi dari sisi Yata, bagaimana sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkan Fushimi. Karena selama ini kebanyakan fic yang saya buat atau baca lebih condong ke sisi Fushimi.**

**Tapi ternyata membuat fic dari sisi Yata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Karena menurut saya perasaan Fushimi ke Yata itu lebih mudah ditebak ketimbang perasaan Yata ke Fushimi.**

**Oke, sesi curhat ditutup. Sebelum saya minta hadiah tahun baru berupa review, saya mau mengatakan:**

"**Happy New Year 2014."**

**Semoga kita menjadi pribadi yang baik di tahun berikutnya.**

**Juga doakan saya yang sebentar lagi menghadapi UAS. :3**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**JIRO**


End file.
